Cat in the closet
by Blue-Sparkels
Summary: The Doctor's suggest to get a cat, so he does... more or less.    T for slashy Doctor/cheetah!Master


„Doctor, you could at least consider it."

It had started with a remark from the Doctor, about how he had wanted to have a pet as a child. Tegan had immediately suggested that he should get himself a cat.

"Now look, Tegan. I don't have time for a pet now. I'm too busy to look after a cat."

"Well that's the best thing actually, cats are quite independent and often just need to be left alone. They are proud and stubborn, a good social practise for you."

Looking from one companion to the other the Doctor frowned.

"I'm not sure if I want that…"

Nyssa eyed him from behind the TARDIS console.

"They are also really lovable and cuddly."

The Doctor's expression softened as he considered it.

"Well… I _would _like a pet like that…" he shrugged "But let's not think about it now. Well then; I believe I promised you a trip to the Centaury system."

The time lord started working on the console, all the time talking about the remarkable places they could visit. Nyssa walked over to Tegan and quietly asked, "Do you think he will get a cat?"

"A cute and cuddly one? Of course, he can't resist, can he?"

And indeed, some days later the girls started suspecting that there was an animal in the TARDIS. One day Nyssa picked up the Doctor's coat – it had fallen to the floor as he threw it over the coatstander hastily – when she noticed some fine strands of hair. They were a very dark shade of brown and appeared to be more animal than human, trakenite or time lord. When she asked the Doctor how they got there, he stuttered something about local animals from their last planet. She believed him the first time.

But both Tegan and her kept finding those little hairs all over the Doctors clothing no matter how often he brushed them away. When Tegan made further inquiries, the Doctor blushed and kept making up excuses or walking away quickly.

To the girls it was clear that he had gotten himself a pet, even though they had no idea why he kept it a secret.

"What could be the reason for unsuccessfully hiding a pet?" wondered Nyssa as they sat together in the kitchen. Tegan shrugged and took a sip from her teacup.

"Maybe he got himself something dangerous?"

"But that would be illogical…"

They were interrupted by the opening door and the Doctor storming in, looking slightly nervous.

"Doctor! Is everything all right?" Nyssa called out, seeing how his hair was in disarray and his jumper had loose strings of yarn sticking out.

"Hm? Yes sure!"

The girls watched the Doctor scurry to the refrigerator. He opened it and started searching its contents. As his sleeve slid up a little it revealed fine scratches and his pale wrist. The Doctor finally took out a can of cream and left the room, nearly running.

Tegan rolled her eyes and stood up, Nyssa looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll follow him. The Doctor has a cat or something similar and I'm fed up from him not admitting it. Are you coming, too?"

They walked through the TARDIS' corridors wondering about the cat. A few meters from the Doctor's room they heard a crash and a yelp from the time lord followed by a loud and happy meow.

"Thought so!" said Tegan and opened the door. The sight before them made both girls stop in their tracks in utter terror.

The Doctor sat on the floor, the now empty can of cream rolling away; it's content spilled all over him. Pressed to his side sat the Master, his suit ripped in several places and his usually neat hair was sticking out in every direction. But the truly terrible part was what he was _doing. _

The Master's face was just beside the Doctor's and he was licking drops of cream from his cheek.

"Explain" Tegan whispered, not able to say more. The Doctor winced and looked at the girls guiltily while the Master arched his back and hissed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Doctor, this is the _Master_!"

"I am aware…"

"Why is he in your room?"

"He needed my help…"

He earned a double look of disbelieve for that one.

"Well" he started "Apparently the Master somehow managed to get under the influence of a virus that turned people into cheetahs. He has lost his sanity and sometimes he can't even speak properly… I just couldn't _leave _him!"

While the Doctor was talking the girls stared at the Master, noticing the changes. His hand was on the Doctor's knee, the fingernails looking more like claws. His hair was slightly lighter but some dark spots were noticeable in the light. The most obvious change were the eyes, they had turned golden and the pupils were slotted like a cat's.

"You said I should get a cat and he can't be left alone…" The Doctor stroked the Master's hair absently, getting a delighted purr as a response.

"Are you sure that you can handle him?"

Tegan had to force herself to look away from the Master rubbing his head against the Doctor's chest – something Nyssa didn't quite manage.

"Of course! He is just like a big cat right now."

The Master climbed onto the Doctor's lap and purred possessively. Nyssa pulled at Tegan's sleeve and started creeping back slowly.

"Good… er… just tell us if you need help…"

Both girls had now passed the threshold. The Doctor nodded and smiled, simultaneously trying to avoid the Master who had decided that there still was cream on the Doctor's cheek and the time to clean it was now.

"Of course… you can leave now, I'll clean up this mess."

He didn't have to say that twice. Tegan nearly slammed the door shut and then ran away, dragging Nyssa behind her. It was about time as it made them avoid hearing a chuckle and a pained "You did that on purpouse!" that was muffled by a kiss.


End file.
